Guardian of Balance
by OneFan1
Summary: Jon Snow, finding himself unwanted at home, runs away to the Nightswatch. But before he can arrive he stumbles across something that will shake not just the planet he lives on but the Universe as a whole.
1. Chapter 1

Talking

 _Thoughts_

The Force, a metaphysical, spiritual and binding power that flowed through the galaxy unseen but select few could connect with it. The Force had a will, a mind, that drove it to do and act in certain ways or to influence others to act in its behalf. The Force broke down to two aspects Light and Dark, throughout history there had been groups to channel one side or the other. The Jedi were one such group, they focused on the Light side of The Force and used their abilities to promote peace in the universe. The Sith were their counter, a group who focused on the Dark to achieve their goals. Both were constantly at war with one another for centuries before the Sith slowly started to die out.

But The Force did not want that, it did not want a focus on a single side but a balance. So it had long since decided on another path, it still spoke to both groups and moved through them but was not relying on them. The Force watched, gathering knowledge and moving pieces into place. Soon two Chosen would take their place among the Universe, one to finish the Sith and the other to bring about a new order to prompt balance. It would not be easy, for either of them as there was a great plot in the universe in motion but it was for this reason the Force was choosing now to act.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eddard Stark was a just, proud and fair Lord, despite the fact he was never raised to take the position. It had only been six years since the loss of his father, eldest brother and sister, six years since he went to war. Six years since he placed his best friend on the throne and then rode back to The North to rule and now he was called to war again. He was currently in his solar, calming down after an argument with his wife which he had hoped to avoid before leaving tomorrow. It was the same fight they had been having since he got news of his departure, send away his bastard son Jon Snow. _"At least they think he's my bastard."_ Eddard thought before sighing and looking out the window. "Maybe I should never have brought Jon back here." He mused, thinking himself alone and not noticing the figure looking through the cracked doorway.

Jon Snow had gone to say goodbye to his father, he knew it was going to be tough in Winterfell without him around and Lady Stark in charge, she had no love for him. Then he heard it, his father didn't even want him and his heart broke. Jon quickly ran down to his room, ignoring all the servants and guards walking around preparing for Lord Starks departure. Arriving to his room he crawled under the covers and cried, he should have known his father didn't really want him. "He's just trying to protect his stupid honor." Jon mumbled into his pillow and hugged it tighter.

After his eyes started to dry, more from a lack of tears than him calming down, Jon wondered what he should do next because he didn't want to stay in Winterfell. He knew it would just be a matter of time before Robb started to hate him as well, an than he wouldn't have anyone. _"If Robb even likes me."_ Winterfell had nothing for him, he may be six, but he had been taught basic survival skill since it could get so cold in The North. He could go up the Kingsroad to the Wall, his Uncle may also hate him but if he joined the Nightswatch it wouldn't matter.

He nodded to himself, getting up he wiped his face clean and then began gathering everything he would need. If he left in the morning no one would notice he was gone until maybe dinner, not that they would care anyway. He would need a better cloak, food and a knife just in case taking a deep breath he steeled himself and headed towards the kitchens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon was fortunate, there was a small caravan heading up to Last Hearth and would be going up the Kingsroad. He was hoping if he went to Lady Umber, who would be in charge while her husband was away, and say he was going to the Wall she would send him. The caravan left after the army, Jon had stayed hidden because he couldn't look his father in the eyes, and when he mentioned that he was wanting to join the Nightswatch the man said he could ride for free.

Everything seemed to be going in Jon's favor until the second day, they were moving at a good pace but then they were attacked by a group of Wildlings. Jon was very nervous, arrows were flying, the clash of steel rang in his ears and he saw bodies hit the ground from both sides. Jon did the only thing he could think of, run, run as fast and far as he could. He had the sense to grab his things, and to his shame later a few other supplies laying in the back of the wagon.

Jon had run for the mountains, there was some tree cover, but he had heard people shouting to catch him. Jon wasn't sure how far he ended up running, he had found an old looking trail and followed it. He was going to stop for the night and get a fire going but than he heard the wolves and decided to try and find a cave or crevice to hide in. He ended up having to create a torch from a branch and a mixture of cloth ripped from a spare cloak and grass, it worked after a few minutes of trying. Jon was starting to get cold and knew if he couldn't find a cave or tree to hide in he would have to risk sleeping in the open. He was starting to get angry again, he was out here because his father couldn't keep from between his mothers' legs.

As he brooded he suddenly felt a small pull, as if the wind was pulling him, towards a rock cropping. Curious Jon moved closer, there was a small gap maybe two feet wide, it wouldn't be comfortable, but it would work. Jon stuck the torch in first, making sure no snakes or spiders were hidden in there, and after nothing came out crouched down to look inside. He tossed his bag in first, then carefully crawled inside torch first. There was some gravel but nothing terrible, however Jon was surprised to see how far back the hole went. Deciding it was better to be farther in then out he kept crawling, dragging his bag with him as he did. "What?" Jon was surprised to come to an opening and see a large metal door set inside a wall.

Curious and with no where else to go Jon walked towards the door and inspected it, there was nothing to strange about the door so he decided to push it. When it didn't move he dropped the bag and tried pulling but again it wouldn't move. Jon frowned but looked on the bright side, this area was big enough and would offer more warmth than sitting out in the wild. He stopped when the feeling came back, Jon tried to focus on it and looked to the side of the doorway. He started to feel around and suddenly part of the wall flipped and he jumped back, on the wall was a strange looking device with numbers on it. Jon started to move back but the feeling came again and suddenly he thought of numbers and pushed them.

Jon jumped as the metal door shook and began to slide into the wall, he heard clicking and light came from the area behind the door. He was amazed to see light inside a mountain, hesitantly he gathered his things and walked forward, he felt what he could only describe as a pleased feeling from the presence he had felt since coming here. The hallway lead to a metal room and while inspecting it Jon saw a few white circles with numbers next to them on the wall, curious Jon pushed the circle with the one next to it. "Ah!" Jon yelled as a door closed him in and the room shifted, Jon jumped into the corner and gulped before a few seconds passed and the door opened.

Again he looked about in wonder, the area before him was like a courtyard inside the mountain. A few stairs were outside the room and led to a wide-open area with a few columns, all around the circular room were bookcases, work tables and strange objects Jon had never seen. As he started walking in he realized he was warm, not from moving but he generally felt like the area was warm, as if he was standing next to the hearth at Winterfell. "What is this place?" Jon wondered as he looked around.

He heard thumps, like metal armored boots hitting the ground, and Jon grabbed his knife in case of trouble. He froze when a strange metal man appeared from across the way, though it was not a man because it was almost skeleton like but the abdomen covered with metal though the rib area had openings and Jon could see what looked like colored cords inside. He jumped when it spoke but it was nothing he understood, it raised its arm and waved at him. "Hello?" Jon said and looked wide eyed as its eyes glowed and flashed.

"Hello?" It said and looked at Jon. "Can….me…?" Jon caught two words so he tried again.

"I'm Jon Snow and I didn't mean to come here uninvited." Jon said and let go of his knife, he didn't want to try and fight this thing.

It's eyes flashed again. "Can you understand me now?" Jon smiled and nodded. "Excellent, it seems your language has evolved some since I last conversed with a human." It bowed it's head. "I am PD-467, your name young man?"

"Jon Snow." Jon said while looking PD-467 over. "What are you? How do you move and walk, you're not a human are you a Child of the Forest?"

PD-467 cocked it's head. "Oh I am not one of them, I am a Protocol Droid built to care and oversee this base." Jon looked confused.

"What is a Protocol Droid?" The words were foreign to him.

"Hmm judging by your clothing and appearance I would say your culture is still in it's early development years." PD-467 said and nodded. "Come this will take much explaining." He waved for Jon to follow and he decided to do so, the presence again confirming this was a good decision.

Jon sat on a comfortable couch, more comfortable than anything he had sat on before, trying to process everything he had learned. There were other places outside of his world, not just Westeros but the planet he was on. PD-467 was not a person but a droid, some strange extremely advanced machine Jon could not even conceive before today. This was a secret base belonging to someone called Raven, PD-467's original master, but his job was to keep the base functional and if anyone stumble upon it allow them to attempt to learn from the knowledge here.

He explained somethings about Raven, and how he was a powerful user of something called The Force. PD-467 had given him a brief idea of what it was and had said Revan was one of the few to indulge both the Light and the Dark sides. It was a history PD-467 didn't go into but said Jon could learn much about it here if he decided to stay and learn. The droid explained Revan had created this place to study both his dark history and light history, though it was thousands of years ago and he did not know what Revan had finally found.

"So how would you like to proceed Master Jon?" PD-467 asked after giving him some time to process things. He wouldn't deny he wanted to serve another Master, he was programmed to serve and had been without for so long. Revan had programmed him to serve whoever came here to study.

Jon looked around, this was so much more than the Nightwatch, so much more than anything he could have wanted. "I will stay." Jon answered, his mind drifting to Lady Stark saying he wouldn't amount to anything and he was just a bastard. "I will learn all about Revan and see if I can become something more."

"Oh excellent Master Jon." PD-467 chirped. "Please allow me to show you around the base and we can start assigning security protocol and activating other droids to care for your needs."

"What other droids?" Jon asked curiously.

"Ah well Master Revan left several droids to help care for the one-day resident of this place." PD-467 answered. "There is an opening that leads to the ocean in the back for aquatic droids to fish, a medical droid for your health even construction droids should you need to build anything." He moved towards what Jon learned was called a hoverlift. "And of course, we have the residence and shuttle bay on the top level." Jon just smiled at how excited PD-467 seemed, he had been alone along time so Jon understood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon woke in the softest bed, it was so large and soft he imagined it was what it must feel like to sleep on a cloud. He slowly rose and began getting ready, PD-467 had cleaned his clothes and taught him how to use the advanced facilities. The idea his shit would go away and he never had to smell it made him happy and a shower with hot water was amazing. Walking out of the bedroom he came to the kitchen and living area, a heavenly aroma filled his nose and Jon moved to the counter where a cooking droid, who asked just to be called cook, was making fish.

"Good morning Master Jon." Cook said as he passed the plate, it was not his best work but he would need many spices, herbs and groceries restocked before he could make anything truly delicious. "I have prepared a small fish dish for you, freshly caught."

"Thank you." Jon said before he started eating.

"I would like to purchase many supplies if we are able Master Jon." Cook said after a moment, Jon paused and frowned.

"I do not have money unfortunately." He sighed. "Without that I can't get us anything."

"Perhaps we may trade?" PD-467 chimed in as he walked into the kitchen area. "The Aqua droids could catch a small amount of fish you could trade for supplies or sell for profit."

Jon grinned. "That's perfect, and maybe a few rams or wolves to?" Those would sell nicely. "But not to many as I can't carry a lot yet."

The two droids nodded. "Perhaps we should wait until you have learned more and fully utilize the facilities resources."

Jon took a bite of fish and nodded. "I think that's a good idea, so I better get started." Jon hopped off the chair and began to grab his plate.

"I shall take care of the dishes Master Jon." Cook said, Jon gave him a smile and ran off to the lift with PD-467 in pursuit.

Arriving to the main floor Jon looked around, trying to decide where to start. "Do ou have any idea where I should begin PD-467?"

The droid nodded. "Yes, Master Jon, please follow me." He led Jon to the far end of the room, to the right of entrance. Jon saw another door but PD-467 pushed this one open, though there was almost no light inside. "Please enter ahead of me Master Jon."

Jon did so but paused when he saw the inside of the room as it was very strange. It was black except for a red light emanating from a pyramid shaped object on a stone pillar that stood two feet high. In front of it was stone block, wide enough to sit on and putting most people around eye level with the pyramid. Looking back Jon saw PD-467 walking out and closing the door, he wasn't worried it was a trick because he could make out a handle on the door inside. He felt the presence, which he now believed to be The Force, pushing him towards the seat so he climbed on and sat cross legged.

Since PD-467 gave him a small idea of what The Force was he decided to try focusing on the pyramid. He wasn't sure what else he needed to do so he focused on making it work, it was taking time but Jon didn't let up and eventually he heard clicking and something moving. He kept his eyes closed though and continued to focus on it.

"Greetings youngling." Jon's eyes snapped open and saw a blue figure standing above a now opened pyramid top. He, at least it sounded and looked male, was covered clothing and had a face mask along with some armor on his chest, forearms and shins. "It seems you have found my lair and Holocron." The figure inspected Jon. "Tell me how you found this place youngling."

Jon gulped. "I stumbled upon it while I was leaving home." He looked at the figure. "How do you understand me when PD-467 took some time?"

"The Force has many uses." The man chuckled. "Did the droid say how long it has been since I have been here?"

"Not exactly but he did say a few thousand years." Jon replied, the figure nodded with a sigh.

"Then my last mission was not successful." He looked back a Jon. "But you are strong in The Force, you will make a worth vessel." He started to raise his hand towards Jon but convulsed. "Gah!" He grunted. "What is this?" Jon wondered what was going on and what the man had been trying to do, he stopped convulsing and started taking deep breaths. He looked back at Jon and the two stared at each other. "Strange….what is your name child?"

"Jon…Snow." He could have made something up but couldn't think of anything and didn't want to lie.

"Jon Snow, an odd name but very well. I am Darth Revan." He gave a bow of his head. "And it seems The Force has something planned for you."

Jon licked his lips. "What?"

Revan chuckled. "I do not know but that is the exciting part. I have experienced both sides of The Force, ruled and toppled Empires and yet this might be my greatest challenge." He rubbed his hands in excitement. "I think we should begin with your story, what events brought you here?"

Jon wriggled a bit and took a breath before telling Revan everything about himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon stood in the slight opening of the shuttle bay, which was another wonder he had never thought possible. He was going to learn about the Force, though from who was the oddest part of it all. After telling him about himself Revan, or Master Revan as he was telling Jon to call him, had a vast history that was full of righteous and dark things. He didn't hold back on anything, but Jon knew it was just a small amount of what he would learn about the man. Part of him was afraid but another wanted to know, it reminded him of the Targaryen's history, part conquerors and killers part heroes and rulers.

"Master Jon?" PD-467 called as he looked around in the bay. "Ah there you are, sir will you be needing anything before you head back to training?"

Jon shook his head. "No thank you PD-467, I should get back though as I feel it is going to be a long day."

"Of course, sir and I have already taken the liberty of activating the other droids, so we might ensure that everything is working properly." Jon nodded at the droid.

"Very well." Jon turned back to the ocean view. "I never dreamed I would be somewhere like this."

"I am told The Force can work in mysterious ways Master Jon." PD-467 replied, Jon smiled and thought it sounded right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eddard Stark sighed as the gate to Winterfell came into view, it had been eight months since he had seen those gates. The Greyjoy Rebellion ended in their victory, he had some spoils in the wagons behind him but also the only remaining son of Balon Greyjoy. He was to take the boy as a ward and raise him to be a respectable Lord of the Iron Islands, loyal to King Robert Baratheon and his line. Theon was a bit older than Robb and Jon but he knew they would get along.

He smiled as they rode through Winter Town, people cheering as he went past, and saw the guards along the walls waving as he rode into the courtyard. His family was lined up before the keep and he couldn't help but smile even more as he saw them, his wife was heavy with child which came as a pleasant surprise. Riding up to them and jumping off his horse he faced them, Catelyn walked forward and gave a small curtsey. "My Lord, Winterfell is yours." Ned ignored that and pulled her into a hug, giving her a small but meaningful kiss.

"I told you I would come home." Ned said, and Catelyn smiled, he looked into her eyes for a few moments than let go and moved to Robb. "Were you good for your mother."

Robb grinned and nodded. "Yes Father." Ned chuckled and pulled him into a powerful hug and looked to his daughter Sansa.

"My look how beautiful you've become my dear." Sansa smiled and ran into a hug, Ned shifted Robb a bit, so he was holding both. "I am so happy to see you both." He sighed and just held them for a minute. He let go and stood, a maid was holding his youngest Bran and she held him out to him. "You have grown lad as well."

"My Lord." Ned turned to see his Maester Luwin off to the side. "Please forgive me but there is a very urgent matter I must speak with you about, were it not so important I would not bring it up at such a time."

Ned sighed, wanting just a few minutes of peace in his return but he knew Luwin and the man would not say something like this without cause. "Go Ned, it is important." He looked at his wife but she averted her eyes, he found it strange but nodded.

"Very well." Ned sighed. "But first, lad come here." The group turned as their Master at Arms lead a small boy towards them. "This is Theon Greyjoy." Ned put his hand on the boy's shoulder and looked at his family. "He will be staying with us for awhile, Theon this is my wife Lady Catelyn, my eldest Robb, Sansa and my youngest..well for now." He smiled at Catelyn. "Bran."

"Hello." Theon muttered while looking at the ground and shuffling his feet.

Catelyn understood what was going on. "Come Theon, lets show you around while Lord Stark speaks with the Maester." She held out her hand and Theon took it hesitantly. "Come Robb I'm sure Theon would like a tour from a boy his age." Robb seemed happy and quickly lead the way towards the keep.

Ned smiled as they all walked away, though he frowned when he realized Jon wasn't with them. He assumed Catelyn just didn't want him with her so he started looking around for the boy. "Lord Stark?"

"Of course, Luwin." Ned said, he would see Jon later, he turned and headed for his solar. He couldn't help smiling as he walked through the familiar halls, how only a few months made him miss the place. Once they were inside Ned ran his hand over the desk that belonged to his family. "So what is so important that I could not spend sometime with my family Luwin?"

The Maester was nervous, he shifted a bit. "Lord Stark, the evening after your departure we made a….startling discovery." Ned cocked an eyebrow, Luwin cleared his throat. "Lord Stark, Jon Snow has disappeared."

Ned froze, his eyes widening at the news. "What?" His voice was cold.

"We could not find him come supper time, Robb said he had not seen him all day and after searching his room we discovered many of his things missing." Luwin quickly reported. "We searched all of Winterfell and even Winter Town but we found no trace of him."

"How!" Ned roared. "How could a child leave Winterfell and not a soul saw him! Do my guards sleep at their posts? Did I take the only ones with sense with me!" Luwin cringed as Ned yelled. "Well?"

"I have no answers my Lord." Luwin bowed his head. "I sent Ravens out, looking for word of him but nothing has come back."

"Leave." Ned seethed out, Luwin didn't question him and quickly retreated. He took a few deep breaths before Ned let out a loud angry yell. Tears spilled from his eyes and all he could think was that he had failed his sister again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So I've read a few stories here but decided to create an account when this idea popped into my head. This is going to be a GOTx Star Wars that will involve both worlds but focus far more on Star Wars around the Clone Wars timeline. I have not read the books or played to many games, so I'll base most things off the cartoon series and movies, also off things I find of Wookieepedia. The GOT stuff will be based off the show mostly, since it goes into more detail about White Walkers than the books have given us.**

 **I chose Revan because from his history he's one of the few who's really experienced both sides of the force and has leadership experience. I don't have a pairing in mind yet so I'm willing to take requests, but it won't happen for a while so no hurry.**

 **Hopefully everyone enjoyed it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Glad to see people enjoyed the story so far, hopefully this chapter lives up to snuff as well.**

 **Reikson : **Since Jon is going to be more enlightened I probably am not going to pair him with family, and yes he will learn about his heritage eventually.

 **Abyss Trinity:** There actually who gave me the idea for this story but thanks!

"Concentrate." Revan's Holocron called out. "Block out everything and focus just on the weights."

In the middle of the training room was a one-hundred-pound weight, Jon stood to the side with his arms forward palms up. He was sweating a bit, but he put that out of his mind and focused on the weight, gathering the Force to lift it. It had been around four years since he had found the lair and he didn't regret a single minute of the time; his mind had been opened to so many new things and the power he felt now was amazing. With a grunt he lifted the weight, peaking at six inches before he held it there.

"Hold it." Revan yelled. "It took two minutes to lift it so hold it for four."

Jon nodded, Revan was a harsh Master, but his pushing had led Jon to his strength so far so he was willing to deal with it. Plus, there were times when Revan was fair and joked with him, Jon had learned his behavior was from years of torture and his mind splitting in two. While he was again one man when he made the Holocron his mind waivered between Jedi and Sith.

"Two more minutes." Revan said as he mentally counted. "If I see it drop a fraction you will fail." Jon grit his teeth, he would not fail this. "Time, lower it slowly do not drop it!"

Jon flipped his palms downward and carefully dropped it. "Thoughts Master?" Revan always had comments no matter if he succeeded or not.

Revan crossed his arms. "To reach such levels at your age is impressive but the time it took you was pathetic." Jon nodded. "You'll need to push or pull people, they will weigh more than that."

"I will continue to practice." Jon answered. "What would you like me to work on next?"

"How go your studies?" Revan asked, he usually shut down when Jon was not practicing Force related skills.

"I have been over much of the history of Sith and Jedi, I've written my thoughts on where they went wrong and what they did right." Jon pulled a data pad to him. "Would you like me get a droid to move through it with you?"

"No." Revan shook his head. "Place it there and I can scan through it myself." Jon nodded and placed the data pad on the table.

"PD also says that I am making good progress in my slicing and coding skills." Jon smiled at this, the idea of droids and computers was fascinating to him. All his free time was spent learning about them, the droids in the Lair were happy to explain everything to him they could.

Revan waved it off, while a useful skill he always chose to hire people for the work. "I will review this you are free until after supper." Jon nodded and headed off towards a work bench he had setup with spare computers and one of the aqua droids.

Sitting on the bench he began going through the data of its last fishing excursion, while he had not been an expert at fishing Jon knew what the rarer fish looked like. Now that he was older, taller and smarter he had decided to try his shot at the trading idea from when he first got here. From the map PD-467 was able to create with some aerial droids Jon knew they were in the mountains near the Kingsroad but the underground channel led out to Bay of Ice, close to Bear Island.

He was just a day's travel to Last Hearth, taking fish there would get him a good deal and he didn't risk being recognized as he had only seen the Umbers when they came to leave for the Greyjoy Rebellion. Though he doubted he would even see Greatjon Umber his Master had always told him to plan for all eventualities then you will never be caught unaware. "A-1 I am programming you for specific fish, I want them alive until I am ready for travel." It beeped back at him, the language of droids was difficult, but he was learning it. "The construction droids have created a tank for you to store them in alright?"

Getting an affirmative Jon loaded the programming into the droid before shutting him down and rebooting him so he was updated. While that was happening, Jon got up and went over to a section of scrolls, all with details of different Force techniques Revan either knew or had found out about. Many were not something Jon was interested in but a few Jon had found to be quite interesting and even though he wasn't ready he wanted to prepare for that day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon let out a sigh of relief when he saw Last Hearth, the trip had taken most of the day already, but it was necessary to resupply. He had a few wolf pelts, and some melted down gold, Revan had some stocked in the lair and the droids melted it down and formed a comb. A comb wouldn't raise too much suspicion and might not get him accused of stealing it. The fish sadly had not survived the trip, despite it being cool in The North they still started to turn to soon. _"Perhaps when I get some flying practice I could scout out a landing spot and sneak in?"_ Though he quickly forgot it, he wasn't ready to let anyone know about such feats of technology yet.

Last Hearth was a massive structure with a high wall all the way around it, unlike Winterfell it had no town outside of it. Jon walked to the gate and took a breath as he saw the guards moving out from the shelter of the walls. "Afternoon lad."

"Afternoon." Jon nodded. "I'm here to do some trading." He shrugged his pelts.

One guard let out a whistle. "Wolves, impressive."

"Do that yourself lad?" The other asked.

"Aye." Jon answered. "Not easy to do, travel in packs have to hit one with an arrow and hope it gets left." Both men nodded.

"Right well don't cause trouble and you can be about ya own business." Jon smiled and headed off.

The streets were busy with people, Jon easily avoided them though thanks to his training. Looking around he saw plenty of people selling wares but kept his eyes open for herbs and spices. He also needed to find someone who looked rich enough to afford his comb. "Boy, looking to trade?" Jon turned and saw a man in a thick fur coat grinning behind a beard. "Nice looking pelts there."

"Aye." Jon answered while looking over the wares, mostly other pelts. "Though I think you have enough pelts."

The man laughed. "Oh, I do but if you trade them to someone else that's less that buy form me." He chuckled. "Come now I'll give you ten coppers for each." Jon hummed and then concentrated on the Force, skimming the man's mind. He was shorting Jon, he would sell them for a stag or two at least.

"How about twenty coppers?" Jon bargained, it was close to a fair deal and he wasn't looking to make to much profit. Jon also tested his powers by sending a thought of acceptance into the man.

The merchant's eyes glazed a bit. "Deal." Jon smiled and tossed the four pelts onto his stand, the merchant looked confused, but he had agreed so pulled out his purse. "Two stags and twenty coppers alright or all copper?"

"Stags are good." Less to carry but same amount, Jon pulled out his purse and dropped the coins in. "Have a good day." Jon quickly left before the man could think about what had happened.

It didn't take Jon long to get some supplies for Cook, and some information about what was happening in Westeros. He was glad his father won and was alive, though still a bit angry at the man, other than that not much had changed about the world. The sound of metal hitting metal grabbed Jon's attention and he walked towards a forge. "Pardon sir but may I ask something of you?" Jon figured a smith might know a jeweler who would want the comb for either resale or to melt down. "I have a gold comb I fished out of the water and want to sell it."

The smith was a grizzly looking man covered in soot and tanner than any man he had seen in the North. "Not many jewelers here, most things like tha' come from Winterfell or White Harbor." Jon frowned. "Lets see it though, might be able to make something fancy from it for Lady Umber."

Jon fished it out of his pocket and as he tossed it to the man he skimmed his mind, the man was honest about his intentions. "Nice but a bit plain."

The man grunted in acknowledgement. "Could heat it and make a few designs." He placed it in his palm and seemed to weigh it. "Gold be gold, give ya two dragons no more."

"Deal." That was a large amount for anyone and could help a lot in the future. The smith nodded and walked into his shop, waving Jon to follow. A minute later and Jon was leaving two coins richer though he was about to spend some of it. Walking towards the gate he moved to the stables. "Any horses for sale?" He asked a man grooming a horse by the entrance, the man spared him a glance.

"Run along boy." The man said. "Can't afford anything and I ain't got the time to deal with you."

"I've got two dragons." Jon replied but the man scoffed.

"You can get a horses ass with that." Jon sighed, he figured it enough. "Least ten for an older horse." Jon sighed but nodded, he was farther from the goal than he thought. He did not want to use his power to cheat the man so he turned and left, he would need to find a cheap place to sleep for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon hummed as he looked over the map of the planet, Planetos as Revan knew it. "What is on our mind Master Jon?" Jon tapped to a point on the map, PD-467 looked at the location.

"I have read about Mandalorian Iron and how it can withstand lightsabers." Jon drummed the table with his other hand. "My family has an ancestral sword called Ice, it is made of Valyrian Steel. It is said Valyrian Steel blade never loses its edge and weighs far less than normal steel."

"Interesting Master Jon but what does this area have to do with that?" PD asked.

"This area is what remains of the Valyrian Freehold, it is said to be cursed and is abandoned." Jon grinned. "I will go with a few droids and see if there is anything of note left."

"Surely it has already been ransacked Master Jon." PD mused. "A place with such a resource would not remain untouched."

Jon chuckled. "Remember PD other than me no one here is really that advanced, curses hold a great deal of weight." Jon turned towards the Holocron. "I need to ask Master to allow me a lightsaber for the trip." So far Jon could only use one for training and had the very little experience with it, concentrating he open the device with the Force.

"Is it time for training already apprentice?" Revan asked as he appeared.

"No Master, I have a request." Jon than explained in greater detail his plan.

Revan nodded as Jon finished, he did see the merit in such a task but was reluctant to let him go with a lightsaber. "I applaud your idea, but I do not think you ready for a lightsaber, take an extra blaster to defend yourself." Jon nodded.

"Yes Master." Jon spun and ran off towards the shuttle bay, Revan left a squad of HK-47's there for use. The design was a lethal assassin/hunter and would easily beat anything they would face. "PD I will be taking five HK's with me, I will need four blaster rifles and a sniper rifle for them. Also, please get a pistol for me."

"Of course, Master Jon, I will get right on it." PD quickly replied before heading towards the lift, Jon was heading to the other lift, so he could change his clothes. He was excited about this, it would be his first real mission and he wanted to show is Master he was ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon had the shuttle flown high enough no one would notice it before it descended over Old Valyria, he noted the fuel consumption as well since he did not have an infinite source and didn't want to waste to much. Luckily it barely took any to fly there.

"Statement: Master what is our mission?" Jon turned to the HK-47 he designated squad leader for the mission.

"We will be searching the ruins of a city." Jon informed them. "I do not know what we will face but its possible we will face adversaries."

"Joyous statement: We will enjoy killing them without mercy Master." All the HK's nodded in agreement.

"You all will wait for my order to fire but I promise anyone who tries to oppose us will be dealt with." Jon was as firm as he could be, luckily the droids took any orders he gave so it wasn't an issue. As they landed Jon took a deep breath before opening the ramp, the land outside was rocky and barren. Jon drew his pistol and walked down the ramp, the HK's behind him in formation, and looked around. He let out a whistle as he looked around the ruins, the towers were massive even in their destructed state.

"Keep a lookout for anything valuable or alive." Jon called over his shoulder.

"Statement: Yes sir." Jon guessed it was the squad leader that spoke but moved on.

He decided to head deep into the city, guessing that anyone who would have raided the it would skit the outer buildings. He extended his senses best he could, his skill in that field was still novice at best but it was better than nothing. It was a few minutes later that they reached the heart of the city, a massive tower, half crumbling but parts of it looked open by design.

Before Jon could enter the Force warned him of something, Jon brought up the blaster as a figure appeared from the darkened door way. It was a man in torn and worn clothing, though his face was covered in grey scales and his eyes held a madness to them. "Uraghhh!" He moaned and lunged at Jon, who froze for a second before firing at him. His first shot missed but Jon corrected himself fast enough to hit with two shots.

"Warning: Master we are being surrounded." Jon spun to see similar men and women moving out of buildings and ally ways.

"Open fire!" Jon called out, he focused on the Force to calm himself as the HK's started to efficiently kill the horde of people. Another approached him but Jon held no hesitation this time, easily hitting his victim in the heart, before aiming at another. It was not a long battle, maybe lasting five minutes, and the closest they got to him and the squad was the first man who sprung the ambush. "Are we clear?" Jon called though he reached out with the Force to be sure.

"Warning: I see no more but they may be regrouping." The squad leader answered.

Jon nodded to the advice. "Squad leader, you, one other and the sniper guard the door." He looked at two HK's. "You two with me."

"Statement: Orders acknowledged." Jon turned and headed back into the tower to begin his search.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revan looked around at the loot his apprentice had returned with, unfortunately none of it were functional weapons but ornate swords. Most of it was art work, cutlery and kitchenware but if the droids could analyze and rework the material it would be worth it. He was hesitant to praise Jon though, the boy had done well to win but his hesitation showed he was still young, though he praised his turn around. The difficult part was helping him process his first kills, the adrenalin didn't really ware off until after Jon had returned so this was a critical point. "How do you feel?"

Jon was kneeling in front of his holocron. "I can't stop thinking about them, they didn't seem human, so I shouldn't feel this way, but they had to have been right?"

"They attacked you." Revan replied. "You defended yourself to the best of your abilities, you can take solace in that. Your future is tied with the Force somehow and I promise you if you continue down this path you will find more fights. You will have to kill again, you may get lucky sometimes and defeat someone without killing them, but I promise you their will be more dead by your hand." Jon nodded and tried not to think on it but he couldn't. "Do you want to leave?"

"No!" Jon shout out but calmed down. "No Master, it is just a lot to take in. I promise I will get over it and move forward."

Revan nodded. "Go, meditate and calm yourself." Jon nodded and started to stand. "Tomorrow we will be moving forward with you mental training."

"Yes Master." Jon smiled slightly and headed towards his bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon inspected the cup he had found in Old Valyria, it was definitely Valyrian Steel as it had the same look as Ice. "HK do you have the weapons ready?"

"Confirmation: Ready Master." The HK-47 droid stood on the far end of shuttle bay, it had a pistol, rifle and sniper rifle ready.

"Good." Jon placed the cup against the wall than jogged back over to the HK. He pulled out a lightsaber and activated the weapon, smiling at it's green blade. "Fire the pistol first." He said before getting ready incase the shot ricochet back at them.

"Disappointment: Could we not find a human to hold it while I fire?" Jon rolled his eyes at the droid.

"Just fire HK." The droid pulled the pistol and fired at the cup, Jon watched as the blast hit but was not reflected. "Interesting, CON-1 check the cup." From the corner a humanoid shaped droid moved to the cup and looked it over.

"Master the cup has absorbed the blast, it remains at room temperature and has not lost its original shape." The droid reported.

Jon nodded. "Place it back down and move away CON-1." The droid did as it was ordered. "Fire the Rifle HK." A quick shot from the rifle got the same result as the pistol. "CON-1 watch the cups temperature and tell me as it goes up. Hk fire consecutive shots, two second intervals."

"Bored: Of course, Master." HK replied before firing the shots, Jon counted as they went off.

"Master it has increased." The droid reported after five shots.

"Hold HK." Jon said and when the shots stopped he walked towards the cup. Using the Force Jon pulled the cup to him and then put it down, he then carefully brought the lightsaber down to it. He frowned when, at roughly an inch away, the cup started to glow red and it gave the barest of resistance when he touched it. "CON-1 take this cup to the melt pile." He deactivated the weapon and headed towards the lift. "HK please lock up the weapons and then power down."

"Annoyed: Can I not go hunt for something Master?" Jon sighed, the problem with HK units is they wanted to constantly fight.

"Soon enough HK but for now please follow orders." Jon could tell the droid was annoyed but it would follow his commands. Walking back, he saw his Master looking over a data pad with another report Jon had done on the Mandalorian War Revan had fought in.

"What is the result?" Revan asked without looking up, Jon knelt before him.

"The blaster and rifle did not damage the cup but after five rifle blast the temperature increased." Jon reported. "I believe it would not be suitable for armor, but a droid made of it would be quite formidable. A HK of Valyrian Steel would be lighter and take more hits."

"And the lightsaber?" Revan asked while nodding.

"Melted the cup, it began heating up at about an inch away." Jon said. "Would not last under any kind of assault."

Revan sighed, he was hoping it would last up under the intense heat of a lightsaber, but it seems it was for nothing. "This is a disappointment, but we press onwards."

"I agree but this can come as an advantage." Jon replied. "Valyrian Steel is highly sought after; Lords and Lady's will pay high prices for things made of it." Jon smiled. "I can't remake anything because how could a ten-year-old boy get a sword of Valyrian Steel, but a cup of plate? Well that just means he's got light fingers."

Revan chuckled. "You are becoming crafty, that will help you well in the future." He nodded to Jon's plan. "Be cautious who you sell to though."

"The North is full of men of honor." Jon replied. "They wouldn't steal from a boy or cheat him out of what they promise because it would mean they were weak." Though he would be cautious, plus it wouldn't hurt for the droids to make him a Valyrian dagger in case he had to fight.

"Very well." Revan pointed to the data pad. "There is little difference here than history."

Jon shrugged. "You were victorious, few battles were lost and most that were couldn't have been won without reinforcements that you couldn't have gotten." Revan agreed. "So, I could only change so much."

"We need to increase your training." Revan announced. "You started later than most children, but your drive had put you close to their level." Jon didn't know how to feel about that. "I have programing for the droids in all of the lightsaber forms, you need an opponent if you hope to progress." Jon nodded, he had been wanting someone to fight. "Your greatest strength is in your connection to the Force, you have mentioned several techniques you are interested in so begin focusing on them."

"I will work hard Master." Jon replied. "I will live up to your expectations."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tywin Lannister was a proud and intelligent man, he had risen his house out of the weakened shadow his father cast over it. He played things carefully, showed no weakness and made sure anyone who dared cross him didn't have the opportunity to do it again. There were only three things he wished he could change but had been unable, the first was his oldest son leaving the Kingsguard and taking up his position as Heir to Casterly Rock. The Second was his youngest son being more than a dwarf, which would be impossible unless he drank himself to death. The third should have been the easiest, the Lannisters once had a Valyrian Steel blade like many of the other great Houses in Westeros but it was lost when Tommen II sailed of too Valyria to plunder the ruins.

Tywin had tried buying swords from some of the smaller Houses, but they all knew the status of having one was better than wealth. He had long since believed he would not find a sword to replace Brightroar, which is why he was skeptical of the boy in front of him. "So, tell me how a boy gets his hand on Valyrian Steel?" Tywin asked as he inspected the plate the boy had brought with him.

Jon Snow, under the name Torren Snow, had take the ship and snuck into Casterly Rock to squeeze some gold out of the Lannisters. He realized through meditation that none of the Northern Lords would have the kind of money he really wanted for his Valyrian Steel pieces. The Force showed him the image of the Lannister crest and through some talking in Last Hearth learned the Lion would pay handsomely. "I went to Braavos to try and earn money for the family; the Iron Bank still remembers it ancestor's treatment from the Valyrian's and lend money to ships willing to pillage." It was a probable lie that Jon doubted Tywin would check on. "I was on one voyage, see men look for weapons, hidden vaults or secret catches, not many think to look in kitchens or bedrooms." Jon smirked. "If you could make anything from Valyrian Steel why stop at weapons, least that's what I thought. So, I slipped somethings out in my bag and other places men weren't gonna check."

Tywin nodded. "Clever." He tapped the plate, he had seen enough of the precious metal to know it. "And you have more?"

Jon nodded. "I'm no smith but it looks like it should be enough for a blade, if not it'll get you closer, so a few knives might get you there." Jon knew he had more than enough for the man but wanted to play dumb.

Tywin eyed him. "And why is it not with you?"

Jon snorted. "Easy target for a bandit, even if they didn't know what it was a large sack carried by a boy?" Tywin nodded slightly. "And I can't trust caravan cause they'll want to know what I got." Jon hated taking less intelligent, but he had to play the bastard.

"So, I will send my men with you to collect it." Tywin said. "They will see it done."

Jon couldn't have that. "You have a map of Westeros m'lord?" Tywin cocked an eyebrow but walked over to a shelf and after a moment pulled a large scroll out. He spread it out on an empty table, Jon walked over and looked to The North. "Here." Jon pointed to an area past Deepwood Motte. "I have the steel hidden with family and some others I trust, just so no one gets greedy. I will go back, gather it and in a few months, you sail up here and meet me." Tywin mentally applauded the boy's forethought.

"Agreed." Tywin glanced at the boy. "Now for the price." He crossed his arms and leveled his gaze at Jon, trying to intimidate him but he was no Sith Lord.

"Five hundred thousand." Jon replied without batting an eye, though he saw Tywin stiffen which he thought was interesting seeing as he supposedly shat gold.

"Quite a price." Tywin said.

"Not for your very own Valyrian Steel blade, and not Brightroar but one that you'll name and history will remember you brought it to your House." Jon cut in before he could negotiate, he used a subtle persuasion skill to help.

Tywin chuckled. "You are a clever lad." He clicked his teeth. "Agreed, I will give you a horse and supplies to quicken your trip, the horse will be a gift." Tywin didn't want to deal with bringing it back along with the steel.

Jon nodded. "Agreed." He held his hand out and Tywin shook it. "Thank you my Lord." Jon gave a quick bow.

"Don't thank me until the deal is done." Tywin was still a bit skeptical and would make sure to take a large fleet past the Iron Islands just incase this boy was some trick to get back for the Greyjoy Rebellion. "Guard!" One of his men opened the door, his hand on his sword just in case. "Take this boy to the stables, he is to be given a good horse and supplies for a journey North."

"Yes sir." The man stood to the side so Jon could walk past.

"And remember boy." Jon looked back as Tywin leveled a gaze at him. "Crossing me is the last thing you will ever do." Jon gave him a nod and left, leaving the Warden of the West again wondering who exactly the boy was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon took a breath and looked around the training area, seven hoverball droids floated around him ready to begin firing. Each had their blasters set to stun and were set to their highest intelligence and attack settings. "Begin." Jon snapped his lightsaber on as the volley of blue blast rained down on him, but Jon had already fallen into his Battle Precognition. Darth Raven watched from the side as his apprentice moved, a blur of black and his green blade, he was impressed with Jon's progress these past few years.

Normally by now Jon would have been facing others but the only thing he could do was fight the hoverball droids or the two HK droids Jon had programmed with lightsaber forms. The problem was none of those things could use the force, so their skills were lacking to a degree, at best Jon was a novice Knight in lightsaber combat.

While he had shown good technique in all the Forms Jon had chosen Form V, The Way of The Kyrat Dragon and it suited him. His connection with the Force gave him incredible insight skills so his Battle Precognition was impressive and saw most if not all attacks. His life had also set him up for the Form, without technology Jon was used to doing things the hard way and had already built up a strong body. Even with learning about technology Jon kept to doing many things himself and even had taken to training with the Forms with a real sword to improve himself, add it to his power in the Force Jon had a powerful base.

Raven looked back at Jon, seeing he had already knocked out four of the droids, and decided it was time for him to build his own lightsaber. Having his own blade would also increase his abilities, another blade would never feel right in your hands. A minute later and Jon had dropped all the droids. "Excellent apprentice." Raven called out, Jon disengaged the blade and turned to his Master.

"Thank you Master." Jon dropped to a knee. "But I feel it has become too easy."

"I agree." Revan nodded. "And am glad you have not become arrogant with your success." Jon gave a small smile. "It is time to build your own lightsaber."

Jons eyes widened. "But Master that would involve me disassembling the few blades we have." He frowned. "And that's not to say they will have all the parts I need."

"Trust in the force Apprentice." Revan said as he went back into the holocron.

Jon sighed and nodded, he went around collecting the hoverball droids and putting them away. He went back up to his room and cleaned up, he put on a pair of pants and setup a mat to sit on. Before starting on his blade he wanted to meditate on it, to see if the Force would give him the insight to what parts e would need.

Jon loved the feeling of the Force when he meditated, it always seemed happy to see him and told him much. When Jon first started to receive visions from the Force he shared it with Raven the man was surprised at how clear it was, he told Jon about his own visions and Jon understood. So, Jon was always cautious, when he received a vision he made sure to follow up on what he saw. It was also more evidence that the Force had a plan for Jon, it led him to journals and books on leadership, tactics and history of both Dark and Light side users. He knew he was to learn all of it, to not repeat mistakes and learn from the things that went well.

Pictures began to fill Jon's mind, what surprised him was that it was not any lightsabers he had here in the Lair. Instead he saw what looked like a longsword handle complete with a cross guard and a dragon head at the bottom. It spun, and he noticed a trigger on the side making it obvious this was a lightsaber but it looked like something from his world. The handle began coming apart and Jon saw what comprised the weapon, it was all parts he could make easily enough and realized he would need to because all the metal shined with the familiar wave pattern of Valyrian Steel. His vison suddenly shifted to a large city, its streets crowded and people moving about their day. He spotted signs of Lannisters and first thought it was Lannisport or Casterly Rock but than it shifted to see the massive throne he knew had to be the Iron Throne.

Again his sight shifted and he saw the Sept of Baelor, with a man who he assumed was the High Septon waving to the people. His eyes shifted to the colorful jeweled crown on the man's head and Jon knew the Force was saying that would be his power crystal.

Opening his eyes Jon immediately headed to the work shop, he had to program the construction droids to use up some of his Valyrian Steel to make the parts. He was curious as to the design, especially the dragon on the pommel as a wolf would make more sense. _"Of course, I am training in the Way of the Kyrat Dragon."_ Jon reasoned while he walked to a computer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon walked through Kingslanding, the moon light barely lite the way but he was able see thanks to the Force. The streets were mostly cleared, the only people out were drinking, looking for sex or offering sex. He was wrapped in a black cloak and was using the Force to hide himself even more, just incase people noticed him and wondered what he was up to. Luckily most people only bothered with themselves, especially since he didn't look rich enough to be worth robbing.

It didn't take long for Jon to reach the steps of Sept, the torches were lit but he couldn't make out anyone. Wrapping himself more with the Force to be sure Jon made his way into the Sept, the door was open, and Jon heard people moving about. He ignored it and used the Force to led him towards the crown. Walking through the halls Jon clung to the shadows, he paused when he heard laughter and woman giggling, curious he moved towards a door. Carefully cracking it open Jon couldn't see anything, but he heard woman giggling and a man groaning. "Yes ladies, worship and pay homage to repent your sins." Jon frowned.

"Yes Septon." He heard two women say, it was followed by a loud moan. Jon closed the door and frowned, he was pretty sure Septons were supposed to be chaste but waved it off as it wasn't his business. As he continued his search he was a bit disturbed by how many instances he found of Septons breaking their vows but again ignored it, he finally came to a steel door. Checking the door, which was locked, Jon reached out with the Force and slowly opened all the locks. Walking into the room he noticed it was a large study, several desks were stationed around the room and the walls were lined with shelves to hold scrolls.

On the far wall was a glass case, inside it was the High Septon's crown. Jon walked over and inspected the crown, the jewels shined like a rainbow in the candle light. Nodding he used the force to bend the metal holding the gems in place, he didn't need the whole crown and it was easier to get away with out it. As he finished Jon noticed an open book on the table, curious he inspected it and found it was a ledger with donations and spending of the church. Jon frowned as he noticed the high level of donations but the low level of spending by the church. Jon's hands tightened into a fist. _"They have so much money, claim to be an institution for the weak and yet they squander the money and break their vows for personal pleasure."_ Jon took a deep breath and made a decision, one the Force agreed with, pulling out the lightsaber he brought with him he walked towards the hall. If he had looked into a mirror Jon would have seen his normal grey eyes grow a yellow ring on the edge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King Robert Baratheon sat with his small council, his mind normally mulled by wine was clear as it was a great tragedy they were discussing. Early this morning word had come that almost every Septon and several Silent Sisters were found dead, the Head Septon was beheaded in the middle of the sept. "What do we know?" He asked, he was worried because the people were already afraid of who could have done that.

Jon Arryn, Hand of the King and Robert's Father figure cleared his throat. "Upon research we discovered that ten septons, one of which was the High Septon and three part of the Most Devout, were killed. Four Silent sisters were also slain, the problem is how." Jon shifted and looked to Roberts brother Renly.

Renly was the youngest of the three Baratheon brothers, and while a bit more carefree he had stepped up into his role as Master of Laws for the incident. "Every body we found seems to have wounds that are cauterized, meaning the weapons were either red hot or on fire when used." He sighed. "Upon searching more we discovered that the High Septon's crown has been robbed of it's jewels."

"Why did they use flaming weapons?" Robert asked curiously.

"Perhaps that is the answer to who as well." Varys, Master of Whispers, softly answered. "The religion of The Lord of Light revere fire and flames. Perhaps this was an attack by them to try and gain a foothold in Westeros." The other members nodded in agreement.

Renly cleared his throat. "While that might be possible I have more to report." Everyone looked back at him. "Several of the bodies were found in…compromising positions and there were a few whores found unconscious with the bodies." That silenced them all. "When questioned all admitted to being paid to please the septons they were found with, one of the Most Devout's bodies was found with a Silent Sisters and they were obviously fucking."

Robert slammed his fist on the table. "So we have murdered priest's that were breaking their vows before they were killed, possibly by another religion." He sighed, really wanting wine at this point. "Has this gotten out?"

Renly shrugged. "I don't know if their were other whores who ran or if anyone found more before we got there." Robert nodded.

"Kept that quiet, find the whores and shut them up." He grumbled. "Last thing we need is that going around." He huffed. "And surely we can find the gems, fucking glowed like a rainbow doubt anyone would not notice those."

"I have already spread word your Grace." Varys put in, Robert nodded.

"Good, good." He drummed his fingers on his chair. "We need to find who did this, Varys be watching for any signs of that Light religion popping up." Varys nodded. "Renly make sure all.." The door suddenly burst open and a guard was there looking worried.

"Your Grace I beg pardon but there is a crowd gathering outside the Great Sept and they are not happy." The guard quickly shot out, the small council looked around and got up.

"Get my horse ready!" Robert barked and made his way past everyone towards the stable.

It didn't take long for Robert, two Kingsguard and a small squad of men to make it to the Sept. As the guard had said a large mob had gathered and were yelling at the few remaining Septons, who were cowering behind the Gold Cloaks Renly had stationed there. Robert could barley make out what the people were yelling but it had something to do with money, luckily as people saw him they moved out of the way. Robert straightened his back as he moved to the front of the crowd. "Quiet!" Robert yelled and threw up a hand. "Quiet!"

Soon the people all settled down but still looked upset and angry. "I demand to know what is going on!" Robert barked, a few people looked worried but a man stepped forward holding paper.

"My King these Septons have lied and cheated us." He held up the pages. "I am a tavern owner and I know my numbers, these pages were left at my door and show the Faith has taken our donations but done little to help us."

"Show me." Robert snapped at the man, who's bravery instilled others with papers and they all brought them forward. The King looked over the numbers and indeed saw they were spending far less than they took in, he also remembered times when they claimed they needed the crowns help with finances. Turning his horse towards the stairs he looked at the septons. "Well Septons? What say you to these numbers?"

"Lies your Grace." A man called out. "Spread by the killer of our brother and sisters."

"Is that so?" Robert hummed. "Then I will just have my own Master of Coin look over these numbers and see if they don't match what others report having donated." He turned back to the crowd. "I swear to investigate this and if the Faith truly is taking our money for their own gain I swear they will pay in more than coin!" The people cheered, it may have started as a mess but the incident had gained Robert some favor with the people, and some coin after he squeezed the Faith.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon sat on his mat, the parts to his lightsaber scattered about and one of the gems had been cut down to the right size. He closed his eyes and meditated on all the pieces, slowly thinking about where and how all of them should fit. He tried to split his focus on both the pieces and on what the final result should look like, the air was filled with the sound of things clicking together. After minutes of focusing Jon opened his eyes to see his weapon floating in front of him, he slowly took hold of it and then stood up.

It was a foot in length, with its trigger just below the cross guard, its Valyrian Steel color shined in the light and the dragon head looked especially fierce, its mouth open and pointing to the side like the cross guard. What was also special we the cross guard, the Force had driven him to a piece of Mandalorian Iron in the Lair that he had formed into the cross. He could use it to block lightsabers and weapon blasts. It would be a formidable weapon, holding it up Jon ignited the weapon and was surprised to see the blade. Not only was it pure white but the lenses had formed it into a wide blade, it looked like a glowing longsword. "Incredible."

"Indeed." Raven said from his place. "I have not seen a white blade before, but it makes sense with the gem having a rainbow like color."

Jon began to swing it about, getting used to the weapon as it was weighted differently than most lightsabers he had dealt with. He smiled though, the flat blade would make reflecting back blasts easier and its different shape would throw lightsaber opponents. Jon could feel the Force happy he was pleased with his unique and special weapon, something that was his and not his Masters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Quick info, below is the exchange rate for coins I'm going to use.**

 **1 Gold Dragon= 20 Silver Stag**

 **1 Silver Stag= 30 Copper Penny**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

" _Thoughts"_

 **I do not own Star Wars, Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire.**

Jon sighed as he got up from his meditation, stopping in front of his mirror he inspected himself, at thirteen years he stood five feet two inches and while his body was lean it was muscular from training. His brown hair was down to his neck, though he was thinking of cutting it because it got in the way when he trained with a lightsaber. His grey eyes had seemed to gain a permanent yellow ring on the outside, an effect of accepting and using the Dark side but he thought it gave him an exotic look. _"Though it raises questions and makes me memorable to people."_ He thought before going to the fresher and cleaning up.

"Master Jon what is on the schedule for today?" PD asked while he changed into his clothes.

"That is the question." Jon muttered, he had progressed as far as he could with his lightsaber training and while his Force skills were still improving, he needed something more. "I am going to speak with Master Revan PD, then perhaps we can discuss today's schedule."

The droid nodded. "Of course, Master Jon." The duo moved down to the main floor where Jon went and sat in the holocron room, his height now put him at near eye level of the holocron. A simple wave of his hand was all it took now to open the device, the years of practice paying off.

"Good morning Master." Jon said with a bow of his head.

"Apprentice." Revan nodded back. "How were your morning meditations?"

Jon sighed. "Well Master." Jon licked his lips. "Master I have a request to make."

Revan hummed. "Proceed."

"As you know I have become somewhat….stagnate in my training." Revan nodded. "And while I could continue to train my Force skills I believe it is time I go on a journey." Jon gulped as he finished and waited for Revan to answer.

Revan brought his hand to his chin and inspected his Apprentice, he recognized his skill with a lightsaber and he was far greater then he was with the Force at the same age. _"And were I alive he would be ready for his trials, perhaps this is best."_ He nodded. "And what would this journey entail?"

"I would have the transport drop me off in Essos, from there I would simply wonder and increase my world view. This would also allow me to practice my Comprehend Speech skill you've be telling me about." Jon answered. "It is not an exact plan, but I think it is best, I need to spread my wings a bit."

"What of your lightsaber?" Revan asked. "It will draw attention."

"As you told me, A lightsaber is your life." Jon quoted. "Even on advanced worlds it draws attention, if I let that stop me what would be the point of eventually traveling the galaxy?" Revan chuckled and nodded. "I will leave the droids behind though."

Silence filled the room as Revan thought about what Jon said. "Very well." Jon grinned. "How long do you plan to be gone?"

Jon shrugged. "Traveling on foot will be long, even if I procure a horse so I would say a year, perhaps two?"

Revan nodded. "Agreed, you will need proper gear for your journey so spend the day getting things in order."

"Yes Master." Jon nodded before rising and heading to gather the CON droids. He had ideas for armor he wanted them to work on and he would need to gather some other supplies for travel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon inspected himself in the mirror, the armor he had was a similar design to Revan's from his time as a Dark Lord but with a bit of his worlds twist. Revan had a few extra pieces of armor laying around, so the CON droids were able to melt down the Mandalorian Iron pieces and reform them to fit and suit him. He had a plain looking cuirass to cover his torso, but the sides had been changed to Valyrian Steel links to give him more movement and flexibility. He had to use the force to put this piece on as it had little give to it but was worth it, unlike Revan though Jon had the droids create pauldron to protect his shoulders.

Like Revan he had vambraces and greaves but had chosen grey for his pants and tunic underneath the armor. Jon finished his outfit with a hooded grey cloak with wolf fur around the shoulders, he knew Essos was warmer, but the nights could be cold, so this would help. "Excellent job." He told the CON droids behind him, who all seemed pleased. Turning Jon looked at the last piece, a helm similar to his Master's but of his design.

The front was the same Mandalorian style, but Jon had added a sealing system and rebreather for use underwater or in toxic environments. Jon had used Valyrian Steel for this piece, so it had the purplish color to it, donning the helmet Jon left the room and headed to the hanger. PD held Revan's holocron at the ram to the transport, as he approached Jon used the Force to unlock it.

Revan inspected his Apprentice as he came into being, he was quite happy with the similarity but differences in Jon's chosen style. "You will draw attention."

Jon lifted the hood to cover his helm. "I am aware but again this is a trip to improve myself, what would I learn if I constantly blended in?"

Revan chuckled. "True Apprentice, true."

"I shall contact PD ever month." Jon said as he moved towards the ramp. "I know that means little to you since he will be unable to awaken you, but I thought you would like to know my plans."

"Well if I never see you again, I will know you failed." Revan replied with a shrug. "And my only regret will be that I wasted my time on a failure."

Jon paused and looked at his Master. "I will return Master, just to prove you have not wasted your time."

" _I hope I have not."_ Revan thought as he went back into his holocron, his last vision was of his Apprentices masked face.

Jon walked up the ramp and into the passenger section, the first seat had a brown leather backpack which he had prepared last night. It held a small amount of food, water and dragons for the trip, a back pack hidden behind his cloak would keep his possessions safe from thieves. "Pilot, take off and move to the landing site."

"Affirmative." Jon heard as he dropped into the seat next to his backpack and relaxed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon looked around the city in wonder, after landing far inland he had made his way to the coast and found a port that ferried people to Braavos. The city was far greater then Winterfell, Last Hearth, Lannisport and Kings Landing, probably more than them combined.

People were moving about, looking at stalls or talking with others, the only people who paid him attention were the merchants trying to gain his attention. Jon though was focusing on the people and their conversations, Revan was a master of the Comprehend Speech skill and Jon had learned how to not only comprehend but truly learn a language from him. It took focus and the more people around speaking it made learning easier, though while Braavos had its own form of low Valyrian there were other languages to. It took Jon around three hours to fully get the local language, which he tested by speaking to a few merchants.

Once he was confident in the language Jon was more interactive, speaking with merchants, traders, shop owners and tavern workers. He asked about gossip, strange or important events, anything that could give him an idea of where to go. It wasn't as if Braavos had a lack of interesting and entertaining things to see, he just wanted more then sight seeing and tourist attractions. Though he was happy to stumble upon one attraction, The Moon Pool, a place where fighters showed off their skills. It was a beautiful courtyard with a raised area for people to stand on and watch the fights. On one side was a large pool of water, lowered and at an angle so people could see the fights from more places.

Many of the fighters were swordsman of Braavos, called bravos, who practiced the local sword style called Water Dance. It was different from the Westeros style, using smaller thinner swords that were good for thrusting, Jon could see how the weapons could find holes in armor easily. The style reminded him a bit of Form II and Jon watched for a few days before he decided to approach one of the fighters.

Having removed his helmet Jon walked up to a man he had seen here a few times, a man who won more then he lost. "Excuse me." Jon called out to get his attention. "Might I have a moment of your time?"

The man turned to regard Jon, moving his eyes up and down him. "Looking for a dance?" He chuckled.

"Something like that." Jon replied. "I am wondering if you might teach me the Water Dance style?"

"And why would a Westerosi care to learn the dance?" He asked curiously, bringing his hand up to his chin and stroking his small beard. "And yes, despite your skill in the language I can tell you are from Westeros."

"I like to learn." Jon replied. "I am on a trip to improve myself and learn more of the world, what better way to start than learning to defend myself." He nodded to the answer.

"A worthy endeavor, I would be happy to teach but I do not want to waste my time." He looked around. "Let us find you an opponent, impress me and I shall teach you to dance."

Jon didn't have a problem with the challenge except for one thing. "I do not have a sword." Despite what he said to his Master Jon saw no reason to draw attention with his lightsaber for a small reason like this. "Otherwise I would be happy to accept the challenge."

The man scoffed. "A minor detail." He gestured for him to follow, Jon did so and they skirted the edge of the ring. They came to a stall of sorts with a shaggy haired man in a brown robe behind it. "Harrillos my friend!"

The man grinned, his yellowish teeth showing through his thick black beard. "Irreo you dog, looking for a fight today?"

Irreo shook his head. "I come with a contender, young but I'm sure you know of someone looking to prove themselves." Irreo turned and pulled Jon forward, Harrillos inspected him as he did. "Need a sword as well for the boy."

Harrillos nodded and looked at some parchment in front of him. "Got some swords in here, not the best but they'll do. What kind you need boy?"

"A long sword if you have one." Jon answered, Harrillos nodded and reached down for a second before tossing Jon a worn looking scabbard.

"Name?"

"Jon." Jon replied as he drew the weapon and inspected it, while not the best he was content with the condition.

"Right, will announce your name if I have someone to fight you." Harrillos waved them off and began speaking to another man looking for a fight.

"So how much practice do you have with a sword?" Irreo asked as they walked back towards the ring.

"Enough." Jon answered, he had practiced with a real sword before a lightsaber and while the forms were not meant to be used with a real blade he could make do in a pinch like now.

Irreo shrugged and when they found a good spot stood to watch the matches. Jon paid close attention to the movements and different styles each person used. It wasn't until three matches later that a man called Jon's name along with another. Jon carefully put his lightsaber in his backpack and wrapped that in his cloak, Jon had checked and knew he could trust Irreo to watch it.

Walking onto the ring Jon inspected his opponent, a boy who looked a bit older than him called Marar, whose light armor and sword showed he used the Water Dance style. Marar and Jon bowed to each other first before drawing their weapons, Marar began moving around Jon but he stayed in place ready to counter.

Marar realized Jon wasn't going to attack and moved in, going for a thrust towards Jon's gut. Jon easily batted it away and moved in of a counter, Marar back peddled to keep the space between them but Jon was quicker than the bravos thought. Jon swung upwards towards his chest, but the teen side stepped and stepped back so he could thrust at Jon's ribs. Jon was already falling into his Battle Precognition so he clearly saw the tactic, catching the thrust Jon moved in close and threw a punch. When he hit though he pushed with the force, not enough to throw his opponent across the ring but enough that Marar was caught off guard.

Everyone was surprised by how far Mara stumbled back from the hit, but Jon took advantage and attacked. Bringing the sword above his head Jon fell into the Falling Avalanche pose, while more difficult with a real sword a little force enhanced strength helped. Leaping forward Jon brought the sword down and while Marar brought his blade up to defend himself the power behind Jon's blow was to strong. The blow dropped Marar onto the ground, both weapons now had chips in them from the contact point.

While Marar was recovering from the blow Jon tipped his blade down and held it to the teen's throat. "Yield." Jon laced his voice with a bit of Force power, it worked because Marar went pale and nodded.

People cheered as Jon sheathed his weapon and helped Marar back to his feet, giving him a friendly handshake Jon walked back towards Irreo. The man smiled and gave Jon a slow clap. "Efficent, quick and powerful." He chuckled. "I don't know if the Water Dance would suit you but who am I to judge. And before you get too full of your self Marar has only been training for a year, I believe you have crushed the boys spirit."

Jon grinned. "Well if one loss stops him than he's not cut out to be a swordsman."

Irreo nodded. "True, true…be that as it may I believe you are skilled enough, but you come to me and work around my schedule agreed?"

"Agreed." Jon answered back. "Where and when should I meet you?"

"Tomorrow, here at dawn, I am a member of the Sealord's guard, so I train here." Irreo answered.

"Then I shall be here." Jon said back before gathering his things and heading to his hotel room, pausing only to return his borrowed sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Water Dance training was interesting, since it relied more on speed and agility their was less training with the sword and more the body. If Jon couldn't read minds he would also wonder if the unorthodox training methods Irreo had him due was a joke. His first goal was trying to catch a cat, he had been tempted to use the Force but wanted to gain some experience so used his actual skills. Irreo also had him doing different posses on small surfaces and moving to other small surfaces to improve his footing.

Overall Jon spent a month training with Irreo learning the Water Dance, he mainly wanted the training methods, so he could improve his agility for his lightsaber form. Irreo was a friendly man who talked with him all about Braavos and how things worked in the city. Having gained all he wanted from Braavos Jon decided it was time to move on to Pentos to see what the city had to offer him. The question he was asking himself was how to travel, by sea or land. The fastest way would be booking passage on a ship and sailing down but Jon also told himself he was here to test himself so maybe traveling by land would be better.

There were plenty of ships to Pentos but nothing by land from the city, he knew he could get a horse and map on the other side of the ocean but wasn't sure about traveling companions. _"Maybe that's for the best, it might be good for me to travel alone for a while."_

Deciding he needed more research before making a decision Jon went and purchased a map of Essos, along with some navigation equipment since he was used to a computer navigation system. A day and a half of instructions from the map maker and Jon felt he had a good enough understanding to travel, fortunately he found the path to Pentos was along the coast, so it would easy to get there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon was able to find a horse and travel equipment easily once he crossed back to the mainland, it seemed that was their biggest resource. He enjoyed the trip, the slow ride along the coast gave him time to think about the future and what the Force could possibly have planned for him. Fishing started to become more enjoyable for Jon as well, it being the best way to get food during the trip since he did not have a bow. Jon had kicked himself on the second day when he saw some stray goats and thought about hunting them and realized he had no way to.

So, he fished, because the merchant who sold him supplies suggested it since he was along the coast the whole trip. Jon knew he could use the Force to catch anything he did want to hunt but the point of this trip was to expand himself and his skills beyond the Force. He had read about plenty of Force users who had and when they came to a problem the Force couldn't solve, they failed and usually that failure ended in death.

Currently though Jon was looking at an interesting opportunity, he sat on his horse and used a telescope to spy on the shore below. He had spotted smoke and looked down to see a gathering of men, a ship was anchored out a few yards in the water and several longboats dragged onto the beach. He counted around twenty men on the beach, though there were several tents scattered about so some men could be inside. There were woman as well but Jon could see they were not their by choice, which meant either slavers or pirates.

As he closed the telescope Jon checked his gear, making sure it was secured to the horse he tied the horse off to a thick tree. He than walked over to the ridge and inspected it, while their wasn't a path down he saw plenty of holds he could use. Swinging over the edge he focused on the Force and used it to slow his decent as he dropped along the ridge. It didn't take long for him to make it down, he than took a minute to collect himself before moving towards the bonfire party.

Tapping into the Force Jon could feel the fear and hopelessness from the woman and the lust and joy from the men, it only solidified his decision. Jon blocked it out as he neared them, he needed to focus with so many enemies around him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jon was surprised that any of the men were paying attention with the party going on. The man was shirt less and his pants were barley tied closed, but his words caused everyone to turn towards Jon.

"Your death." Jon answered back loudly, though he noted the man was speaking in the common tongue.

The pirates laughed and started gathering their weapons, few caring about their state of dress. "Ooooo big hero coming to save these whores. Well will see who does the dying." With that the man charged him, his axe raised high in the air.

Jon had reached behind him and pulled out his lightsaber. "Fucker doesn't even have a real sword!" A man yelled, causing the others to laugh loudly.

"Die boy!" The charging man said as he started to bring down his axe.

Jon flicked his lightsaber on and in a single motion cut the man diagonally from his right ribs to his left shoulder. Falling down in two pieces the pirates all looked on shocked at Jon's weapon, but Jon didn't give them any time to recover. He grabbed the axe and using the Force threw it, embedding it into another's chest and then used a Force jump to land inside their camp.

"Get him!" Someone yelled, Jon fell into his Battle Precognition and as the men came at him tore through each. Some were smart enough to grab bows and try shooting him, while he couldn't deflect them back arrows did little against a lightsaber. Jon was a bit disappointed in the ease of the battle, but he knew he shouldn't expect any great fights with such technological superiority.

"Stop!" Jon paused and turned to the voice, a naked man was standing just in front of a tent and holding a woman with a knife at her throat. "Listen up little hero you take one more step and I cut this little whores' throat." He jabbed her a bit, causing her to scream and begin crying. "Now just drop your fancy sword and my men will be real gentle with you."

Jon head the men chuckle, rolling his eyes beneath the helmet he reached out with the Force and flung the knife away. As the leader's eyes went wide Jon clutched his hand. "It's pathetic really." Jon called out as the man began to choke, grabbing at his throat to remove the invisible hand there. "You and your men think you can actually scare me or threaten me." He than raised the man into the air, he heard the weapons falling to the ground and mutters of demons. "The only way you or any of them are getting away from here is through death!" With a twist of his wrist Jon snapped his neck, as he let the body fall, he looked around the camp. The men and women were all looking at him with fear in his eyes. "You men can choose to die painfully trying to fight me or quickly by falling to your knees. Make no mistake though you will be dying here today."

He wasn't surprised when a few men tried to run away, Jon easily caught up to each with his Force abilities. What did surprise him were the captives, as a few men dropped to their knees some of the braver, or more angered, grabbed the dropped weapons and slayed the men. In minutes every man was dead, and Jon was looking out towards the ship. "Do any of you know how many men are on the ship?" He looked at the few woman standing with weapons.

A few answered with languages he didn't recognize but one was spoke the Braavos tongue. "Five."

Jon nodded and looked around. "Are any of you brave enough to help me row out to the ship and finish this?" He was glad they could understand him as five women moved towards him. "Then let us go." Walking towards the long boats he used the Force to push it into the water before leaping onto it. The women all looked in awe of him again before they waded into the water and climbed into the boat.

Together the women paddled them towards the boat, Jon stood ready with his lightsaber incase any of the men got the idea to attack with arrows. His precaution was justified as the arrows flew towards them, Jon easily cutting them down. "Watch your selves." Jon yelled when they were in range, with a Force leap he rose high above the railing. Smiling at the shocked expressions of the remaining pirates Jon landed in a roll and ran straight at one, cutting his sword arm off than his head.

Five men stood little chance against Jon, his lightsaber was a blur of death to the men. Looking around and seeing all the men dead Jon found the rope ladder and tossed it down to the woman along with a line for the boat. He waited until all of them were aboard. "Scavenge the ship, let us gather everything of value on deck." The woman looked confused. "You are free now but will need money to keep out of whoring." The smiled and went through the ship looking for everything worth even a copper.

It took two hours of searching and hauling the cargo back to the beach, it took a few trips, but by than all the woman were clothed and sitting near the fire. Many were eating a lot, Jon knew it wasn't good for them to over eat but he didn't have the heart to stop them. "You are free now." Jon announced as they all gathered together. "I would advise you to make your way together to Braavos, they are the strictest against slavery and you will find aid from the Sealord. Along with what we have gathered you can start a new life."

They all shared looks with each other before the one woman he could understand stood up. "Will you go with us?"

Jon shook his head. "I am traveling to Pentos." She nodded and spoke to the others, they all were quick to reply.

"We go with you." She replied and if his face wasn't covered the woman would see his shocked face.

"I do not have horses for all of us and I cannot sail a ship." He replied but she shrugged.

"Walking is not so hard." She looked around. "We will take their boots and clothes."

Jon sighed. "It is not an easy trip."

"I have been on that ship for months." She answered. "Raped almost every day, never thinking I would be free again." She waved to the other woman. "We all gave up hope, and then you came and freed us. We go where you go, at least for now."

Jon looked around, he did feel bad for them but also didn't know if it was a great idea for him to be walking around with a bunch of women. Not only would it draw attention to him but could lead to more trouble, of course one more look at the woman made him cave. They were close together, some still looking scared, but all were looking to him for salvation. With a groan Jon looked to the unofficial leader. "If you all are to travel with me than we will need to set some rules."

She smiled big and nodded before turning to the others and talking to them. They all smiled at Jon after she was done, and for the first time in a while he felt that pleasant feeling from the Force approving of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **I do not own Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire or Star Wars**

The guards of Pentos had seen many things in their time watching the gates of Pentos, mostly Dothraki bands coming to claim spoils. What surprised the dozen men that day was a strange boy, because his height could not be that of a full-grown man, leading a group of fifteen woman along the road. They had one horse that pulled a long boat with a tarp over it, the sides had makeshift wheels along it. It moved smooth enough but was not something that would last much longer or through rougher terrain.

The woman all had various looks to them, obviously they came from all over Essos and some from Westeros. Each were wearing patchworks of clothing looking to be torn from other places and haphazardly stitched together. The man had a strange helm on and his stance made them think he was a warrior, or at least someone who was not to be fooled with. He spoke the Pentoshi tongue well, and he paid them well to let him and his woman through. They had been tempted to search the makeshift cart, but something changed their minds, they thought it odd later but paid it no mind as others began arriving to the city.

Jon was feeling good about his choice to allow the woman to come with him, he had learned the languages for Pentos, Myr, Lys, Tyrosh and High Valyrian in the Old Ghiscari like they do in Slaver's Bay. The woman had also told him much about the areas they had all come from, which gave him ideas about where he should travel to next. Jon had used the Force to read them after learning their languages, the reactions and feelings they had to him varied but all could be trusted for the trip. Four women surprised him, first was the Braavos woman Lerasha, who had been their spokeswoman when he found them. Her story was no act and she remembered the history of her people, so much that with the fact she was freed from slavery she was now almost devoted to Jon. She had worked for a cloth merchant and was kidnapped by the men, who were from the Slavers Bay.

The second was a woman from Westeros, more specifically Gulltown in The Vale, where she had been a cook in a tavern. Alyssa Stone, Jon was a bit happy to be in the company of another bastard, had always wanted to travel the world, though as a prisoner was not a choice she considered. Despite that she was a bit happy Jon was letting them travel with him, so she could explore and feel safe.

The last two were both woman from Pentos, Oraya and Dilia, who had been whores and taken off the streets by the slavers in the guise of being paying customers. What made them the oddest of the four though was they held a deep reverence for Jon and called him Azor Ahai, which was a mythical hero in their religion. It seemed his lightsaber was what they believed the fabled sword Azor Ahai wielded, Lightbringer. It didn't matter that Jon denied it, they knew the stories enough to believe Jon was the hero come again.

The remaining dozen woman all warmed up to Jon some, but it was clear they still had trouble being around a man, despite him being a teenager. He planned to use some of the money to send the woman home he just had to be sure they could be trusted with the task. Something he could find out but would have trouble convincing the woman of. "Azor Ahai this way." Oraya said as she began to lead them through the city, since she was from her Jon decided it was a good idea. "I know a place we can sell everything and where the bank is to keep it."

"Calm yourself Oraya." Jon said and looked around. "We do not want to draw to much attention to ourselves." The woman nodded but continued to lead them onwards, most of their cargo was weapons, jewels and some coins from all over. Jon was glad the woman was familiar with the seedier places in Pentos as some of these things were most likely stolen, possibly from Pentos. It could cause several problems if they were caught selling to the original owners, or friends of them. Lerasha was also glad because she wanted to show off her merchant skills to Jon and the others, which Jon was happy to watch as her skill was greater than his.

"I will return soon Azor Ahai." Jon looked to Dilia. "I have someone I must speak with." Jon nodded, she than ran off down the streets.

The group continued on, getting some looks as they did and Jon made sure to keep his senses open as they came into seedier looking areas. Oraya soon lead them to a large building with purple curtains, four men were seated outside the door way playing some kind of game with dice. Jon could tell it was a rouse though as they didn't seem to care about the numbers nor the money being passed around.

Oraya walked up to them and spoke with one of the men, pointing back to their makeshift cart and then to Jon. Soon one of the men walked over to him with Oraya. "You wish to do business with Donyllo?"

Jon skimmed his mind to see if he meant any harm. "Yes I do, is he available?" Jon sensed no ill intent from the man unless he tried something.

He nodded. "Donyllo is always available if it is worth his time." He looked at the cart. "May I?" Jon nodded and walked over to the cart, pulling back the tarp he showed the man a bit of their spoils. "I think Donyllo will want to speak with you."

Donyllo turned out to be a pudgy man who was just a few inches taller then Jon, his hair was black, curly and his beard forked into two braids. He wore a purple robe over a cream-colored tunic and had a servant following him around with a tray of meats. His men had pulled the cart around the back of his store, though watched by Lerasha and they were now inspecting everything. "You have come across a great many treasures my friend." Donyllo chuckled and twirled one of his braids. "Though Oraya tells me it is not all your work."

"Yet it is all in my possession." Jon answered back. "Isn't that all that matters." Donyllo chuckled.

"Yes, yes this is true." He looked around at the items. "What price do you want for it all?"

"Lerasha." Jon looked to her, she nodded and walked over.

"You have a woman speak for you?" A man asked with a chuckle, joined by others.

Jon looked at him. "I let someone far more intelligent in these matters do my business." He looked him up and down. "Actually, she's probably more intelligent than you in everything." The other men laughed, he frowned and started to take a step forward.

"Come now Belor." Donyllo stepped between Jon and the man. "We should not insult our guests, I apologize for him." He smiled at Jon. "Now my dear..Lerasha yes?" She nodded. "Excellent, please come and let us discuss my price."

Jon watched as Lerasha and Donyllo moved around the warehouse, inspecting every item and discussing its possible value, he would admit the woman was more impressive than he thought she would be. Donyllo was getting the better end of the deals, as Lerasha tended to fall closer to is price than her original value but there were a few times se got the better of him. Jon could tell she was a bit nervous, as she wanted to impress him, but he had stressed any money is a gain to them so she was not overly pushing. A skim on her mind showed she was favoring him a bit more to keep possible future negotiations, though he did have a silver tongue and was good at his craft.

"My friend." Donyllo smiled and he walked to Jon, the negotiations over with. "You have found a rare treat in the lovely Lerasha. I would steal her from you if I could, but I fear I don't have as good a reason for her trust as you do."

Jon nodded. "She has impressed me as well." Lerasha smiled at him, Jon held out his hand. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me."

"Oh it was a pleasure." Donyllo said as he shook Jon's hand. "And remember if you need to unload any more… findings, I will be happy to help." Jon chuckled with him. "Now I shall get you a note of promise to the Bank of Pentos, there you can gather the gold I owe you."

Jon did not know what it was but didn't want the people gathered to think he was a fool, a quick look into Donyllo's mind showed him what it was. Basically the bank would pay him the gold and Donyllo would pay them back. Jon liked this because he could just open an account there instead of carrying all the gold around and he could move it to different accounts for the woman when he left Pentos.

Getting the note Jon and the woman headed out, he needed to find them all a safe place to stay and it was starting to get dark. "Azor Ahai!" Jon looked to see Dilia, followed by a man in red robes, walking towards them. A few of the woman gasped and moved back behind him, which caused Jon to wonder who they were, especially since the women hadn't been here before to have met them.

"This is who you claim to be Azor Ahai?" The lead man asked as he looked Jon up and down. "He is but a boy."

Jon inspected the men, the one talking was older than the others and the robe hide his body, but he had greying hair that was thinning. "And you are?" Jon wondered.

"He is Azor Ahai." Dilia defended. "I have seen him fight and he carries lightbringer."

The man ignored her. "I am Harlicho of Pentos, Priest of R'hllor." He frowned at Jon as he spoke. "This woman claims you are Azor Ahai and you wield his blade, show me."

"I see." Jon replied. "Well I am not this Azor Ahai so have a nice day."

Oraya grabbed his arm. "Please, you are him and you will save us from the Lord of Darkness." She gripped him tightly.

"She is right Azor Ahai." Dilia said. "Please."

"I know you two think I am some great warrior reborn, but I have no knowledge of this legend nor do I have an interest in being guided or worshipped." Jon sighed, his new knowledge made him skeptical of gods and goddesses. He preferred to trust in the Force and so far it had not let him down.

"A waste of the temples time as I thought." Harlicho said and eyed the girls. "This foolishness will not be tolerated." Both looked down at the ground. "We shall see what R'hllor decides for your punishment, come to the temple."

Both girls moved towards him, but Jon held his hand to stop Oraya. "No."

"What?" Harlicho was shocked and frowned at Jon. "This is not a matter you have a say in."

"These women, all of them." Jon waved to all the women he brought with him. "Are under my protection, if you wish to harm them you will need to go through me and I can assure you that will not go well for you."

Oraya carefully pushed his arm down. "It is fine." She gave him a small smile. "It is a great responsibility to bare the name Azor Ahai, when you a ready you will accept it."

Jon let out a sigh, it was going to cause more trouble, but he wasn't about to let someone be punished when he could stop it. "Fine, you want proof I am this Azor Ahai, take me to you or temple and I can prove it."

Harlicho's frowned deepened. "I have no more times for these games, if you follow me to the temple and we find you are not Azor Ahai you all will be punished."

"Just lead us there." Jon replied bored, the sooner this was over the sooner he could move on. Harlicho huffed but turned and started walking.

"Some of the girls are nervous." Jon looked over his shoulder to see Lerasha speaking to him. "Perhaps we should wait here."

"You may if you wish but I promise I won't let anything happen to you all." Jon said before looking forward. "There is a strong chance when they wee my weapon, as Dilia and Oraya did, they will believe me to be this Azor Ahai." She nodded and fell back to speak with the others, Jon took the time to notice they were still huddled together but followed along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Red Temple of Pentos was a massive building made of a stone that had a slight red hue to it. The main floor was tall, several columns scattered through out for support and look, and was mostly open to allow light and a breeze through. All around the outside of the building were large braziers and room around them for people to stand, Jon guessed they were part of rituals for the religion. Quite a few priest, both male and female, moved about the temple as they entered and Jon noted some followed after them.

Harlicho led them to the middle of the temple before he stopped and looked at Jon. "Well, what proof do you have that you are Azor Ahai?" He spoke loudly, and several priests turned to look at them. "Or shall we see what punishment will fit your crimes against R'hllor?"

Jon said nothing as the murmurs started, he simply reached back and pulled out his lightsaber. "Very well." With a flick he turned it on and the priests all gasped as the white blade formed, Jon especially enjoyed the now pale face of Harlicho. "Will this suffice?"

"Azor Ahai." Mumbled Harlico before he dropped to his knees. "Forgive my impudence, so many claim to be our savior and we always find them lacking. To think a whore would find you it just….." He bowed his head. "Please forgive me."

Jon turned off his weapon. "Stand up." Harlicho did so, Jon turned and pointed at the women. "You want my forgiveness? Than you will see to it all of these women are returned to their homes or where ever they wish to be taken." The women looked surprised but Harlicho nodded.

"We will see to it." He quickly answered.

"Their safety is paramount in this." Jon put in. "If I find out a single one of them was harmed, well…" He quickly flicked his lightsaber on again and swung it down, cutting into the stone. Harlicho starred wide-eyed at the scorched stone and the now deep cut on the floor. "Am I clear?"

"Yes Azor Ahai, I swear we will only use the most trustworthy means." Harlicho answered, Jon quickly looked into his mind and saw nothing but devotion and drive to prove himself.

Deactivating the blade Jon looked at the women. "You all will be safe with Harlicho, e will make sure you get home."

"The red priests burn people to death." Someone yelled. "They'll kill us all." Others nodded their heads.

Jon looked to Harlicho. "We would never sacrifice the ones you charge us with."

"I trust him, it is up to you, but this will be your fastest and safest way home." Jon tapped into the Force and made sure to project safe feeling as he spoke.

"We have places for them to stay and sleep while we get things setup." Harlicho assured Jon. "Food and clothing can easily become available."

"Then I will leave them in your care." Jon said and began to leave.

"Where may I find you Azor Ahai?" Harlicho quickly asked. "Incase we have need of you?"

The last thing Jon wanted to do was get involved with a church, but he didn't want to ruin the chance for the women to get to safety. "I have yet to find a place to stay and before you offer do not wish to stay in the temple."

Harlicho nodded. "Of course, you wish for some privacy but allow me to offer assistance." He looked around the room. "Sallio!" A younger looking priest ran over to them. "This is Sallio, he is familiar with many of our followers and I'm sure we could find someone willing to find you a place with some privacy."

Jon knew it was a ploy to keep up with him, but it was a good offer and would save him some money. "I think that would be agreeable."

Sallio smiled. "Please follow me Azor Ahai, I know of someone who would be happy to help."

Jon nodded and gestured for him to lead. "It was wonderful meeting you Azor Ahai and I will keep you appraised as we get these women to safety."

"Thank you." Jon said over his shoulder, he wasn't surprised when Lerasha, Alyssa, Dilia and Oraya followed after him. "No wish to return home?"

"I owe you my life." Lerasha answered simply.

"I am curious to see what meals I could learn to make from this mans cook." Alyssa replied. "And from other places in Pentos."

"We will follow you anywhere Azor Ahai." Dilia answered while Oraya nodded along, Jon sighed internally but nodded his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belaphos Vollirah was the current head of a wealthy merchant family in Pentos, they had connections in Myr which lead them to being the biggest importer of Myrish wines, almost every vendor in Pentos got their stock from them. At thirty years old he was one of the richest merchants in Pentos, had a beautiful wife, two gorgeous mistresses and was not at odds with any of the other wealthy merchants. Finally, he was a devout follower of R'hllor, at a young age a priest saw a ship he was supposed to be on go under, he humored the priest and stayed home. When word reached him of the ships disappearance, he started to follow the faith more seriously and over time he became more convinced the Lord of Light was real.

So when one of the priest brought forth a boy and claimed him to be Azor Ahai he was overjoyed. His mansion was large, and he had more than enough space for the reborn warrior and his women, plus the prestige this would bring him was more than enough for any trouble. "Will this room suffice Azor Ahai?"

He watched Jon walk into the room and look about. "It is more then enough, thank you for your hospitality." Jon answered with a small bow.

"It is my pleasure, and I hope you will join us for dinner." Belaphos replied quickly with a bow of his own.

"It would be my pleasure." Jon replied, with a big smile Belaphos started to leave.

"The pleasure will be all mine." Belaphos moved to the door. "I will ensure your…companions." He gave a curious look to Jon, who didn't reply. "Yes, your companions have rooms near by." He pulled the door closed.

Jon nodded and looked around the room, pushing against the walls to check for hidden entrances before moving to the bathroom and then the outdoor terrace. It was high enough and looked out towards the ocean, the mansion was a good thirty feet of the ground, so he wasn't worried about someone entering from there. Deciding to relax Jon took of his helm and shirt, there was a nice hammock on the terrace, so he laid down for a bit.

His peace was broken by a knock on the door. "Enter." Jon called out. "I am on the terrace."

Dilia and Oraya walked out, both carrying large bowls and Oraya opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut as the duo stared at him. "Yes?" Jon asked with a frown.

"I-I-I'm sorry Azor Ahai I was just surprised." Oraya answered sputtering. "I have just never seen you without your helm."

Jon paused and realized it was true, he had not removed it the entire time they were together. "It is alright, how can I help you?"

"Magister Belaphos gave use things for a bath." Dilia answered. "We thought you might enjoy it before dinner."

Jon smiled." I appreciate it, leave it in the bathroom."

Both women shook their heads. "We cannot allow you to do it by yourself." Oraya said.

"Yes, strip down while we heat the water." Dilia said as both spun and walked to the bathroom, Jon paused as a part of him wanted to tell them to leave and he could do it himself. There was another part however that saw them for the beautiful women they were and wondered how involved the bath would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Temple of the Lord of Light in Volantis was without equal anywhere else in Essos or the other known lands. The massive structure looked to be cut from a single stone and had several variations of red, orange, yellow and gold hues in it, all coming out in different lights. Salves, priests, followers and soldiers all moved throughout the temple all hours of the day and prayers were always heard and offered.

Tonight, all of the highest ranking, and most devout, priests all stood in a room which held a large fire pit in the center and a dais on the far side. Benerro, High Priest of R'hllor, stood on the dais looking at everyone gathered before him. He was a tall, thin man with a shaved head and flames tattooed all over his face, head and visible parts of his arms. "Welcome all." His voice seemed to fill the room. "I have asked you all here tonight because of a vision, a vision of Pentos." He moved to the flames and held his arms out. "I have seen a boy on the cusp of manhood, a boy who weilds lightbringer." The priests gasped. "My brothers and sisters it is possible that Azor Ahai, has been found!" The flames jumped and twisted, the priests all looked up to see the figure of Jon, his helm on and lightsaber in hand. "If he has been found, it means soon the Lord of Darkness will rise again." The gathered priest began to whisper prayers. "We must begin to move, ready ourselves in case he is coming." He looked around. "Kinvara come forth."

An attractive black-haired woman walked towards the dais and up to Benerro. "What need you of me High Priest?"

The man smiled, she was the most devout of all the priest and could red the flames as well as he could. If R'hllor chose to take him she would become the new High Priest. "While he carries lightbringer we must be sure he is Azor Ahai, I must stay here to guide the faithful and I trust no one else to see if he is our savior."

She bowed her head. "In R'hllor's name I will find out if he is Azor Ahai, and if he is I will ensure he is ready for what is to come." The flames seemed to increase from the pit as the gathered cheered in praise of their possible savior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week in Pentos had led to some interesting things happening. Most of it was dinner offers, the Red Priest were practically shouting his name from the roof tops, luckily, they did not know his real name just calling him Azor Ahai. Jon was also using his Force skills to gather some allies, reading a few minds and selling the info to interested parties was making him strong friends. Belaphos had introduced him to several of the Magisters and he had already gained the favor of several of them, they were a greedy lot and paid well for information.

He was doing all of this because he had learned that contacts, allies and friends were all things he would need in life. Jon knew he would go out into the galaxy eventually, but he would need money, experience and wisdom to navigate through the galaxy along with a good safe haven should he need to hide. It was another reason he was glad for having the women stay with him, he was a fan of droids because they were programable and lacked emotions that could led to betrayal. Humans though had their benefits, they could give different insights to situations and did not just obey ever command. Each of the women brought different skills to the group and if they continued to support him as they have been he was tempted to bring them further into the fold.

Today however brought something interesting to him, the Force had given him a vision last night of the docks around noon. He saw a woman getting off the ship, he didn't know who she was but the fact she was in a red robe led him to believe she was a part of the Red Religion, as he liked to call it. Dilia and Oraya were with him, now dressed in dark red dresses to show their faith, they had taken over the roles of handmaidens. Lerasha was managing his money, he knew she would not cheat him out of it as he gave her almost free reign to buy or spend it on what she wanted. Alyssa was by far the happiest as she spent every week in a different restaurant or tavern learning new recipes, each night she was happy to cook with Belaphos chef for them.

Jon watched the ships that had just come in, he noted several flying flags from Myr, Lys, Volantis and one or two from Westeros. Jon was focusing on the Force, trying to see where this mystery guest could be. "Have you found who you are looking for Azor Ahai?" Dilia asked after a while.

"Not yet." Jon replied as he focused on the newest ship to drop its plank, almost immediately the Force spoke to him. Looking harder Jon noticed the woman he saw in his visions, she was being followed by two men in light armor over tighter red robes. Jon was unaware the Red Religion had men at arms but didn't put it past them, he moved forward with Dilia and Oraya following.

Kinvara was surprised to see her target already waiting for her at the docks, she assumed she would have to find him through the local temple. She had not sent word of her arrival and last she checked none of the Pentos priests could read the flames. "Greetings." She said with a head bow.

"Hello." Jon replied. "I believe you are here to see me?"

"I am." She looked at him curiously. "I am Kinvara of Volantis, one of the High Priestess for the lord of Light, I have come to see if you truly are Azor Ahai."

Jon nodded. "I can see how your church would want to be sure, but how exactly will you find out?"

"Meeting me here with no notification is a good sign." Kinvara said. "Did you see me in the flames by chance?"

"Is that how you found me?" Jon deflected the question but was curious as to what that was. "I've never heard that term before."

Kinvara hummed in interest. "It is how we came to know of you, perhaps we should go somewhere were we can speak more about it and who you are?"

Jon took a step to the side and held his arm out. "Lead the way, I have nothing to hide." A lie but he wasn't worried about being found out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kinvara looked out at the fading day light from the Red Temple, her talks with Azor Ahai over and her mind left to process everything. He had a skilled tongue, giving her little to work with about his past but asking all the right questions. His face, once he removed his helm, proved he was from Westeros, but his behavior and mannerisms made her think he was more than the bastard he claimed to be.

" _Who are you Jon Snow."_ She thought, having learned his name during their talks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a bit confusing using Kinvara and Benerro since their the same position in different universes but it's easier than constantly creating new characters.**


End file.
